


An Empress’ Judgment

by Arcane_Student



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Set after the first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Student/pseuds/Arcane_Student
Summary: The city seeks to recover, and people are settling into their routines once more. But before anymore steps can be taken, Corvo brings to Emily’s attention one last piece of business; the undecided fate of Daud.





	1. 5 Months Later

_I can’t believe it has already been five months._

 

Corvo took another look out of the Tower window. The Wrenhaven stretched off into the distance as a track for the body carts ran alongside it. There was still so much to accomplish. Even with Piero and Anton now working together, the plague was still rampant in many districts of the city, and the cure couldn't be created fast enough. Anton insisted that he could get the cure produced and perfected more quickly, but Emily forbade him from using her citizens in any more experiments, despite how "expedient" such methods could have been.

 

Speaking of which, it was time to attend to Her Majesty. As he strode to the Empress' study, he considered the political climate. Corvo worried about Emil, even with Campbell exiled from the Abbey, Burrows awaiting trial, and Havelock imprisoned as well. The nobles never gave up on their ambitions, each scheming to fill the voids left by the old Spymaster's regime, then that of the Loyalists. Each posturing and preening, hoping to gain Emily's support, promising empty favors. In the end, nothing changed for the politics but the faces saying the lies.

 

Things would never be the same, though. The Isles were badly affected by the plague, and it would take time to repair the relations between the disparate regions. People took the opportunity to test Emily's reign. She had yet to choose a new Lord Regent, and until then, many saw her rule as vulnerable. Some saw a chance to depose a child, others the chance to become her advisor and gain power. None knew that she was still a scared 11 year old girl that cried herself to sleep each night. The servants believed Emily wept for her people, for the weight of a crown thrust on her, and for the trials faced daily. Only two people knew the truth behind her tears. That she cried over the death of her mother, brutally taken from her in front of her eyes. Callista tried her best to ease the pain when she could. And Corvo was there in those late hours to put her back to rest. He knew her pain. They were the only ones that understood how it felt.

 

Corvo slowed just outside the doors to the study. Emily wasn't holding court at this hour of the morning. Her schedule had become much stricter now that she was Empress. Mornings were spent with tutoring and lessons on the Isles, Callista's patience being tested every day. Even Callista had to admit the lessons became easier now that they were not required to hide in the dilapidated tower of an old pub. Afternoons were spent in the court, either listening to Parliament or hearing the cases of the people. Obviously the nobles tried to press their cases as the most important, but in an unprecedented move, Emily allowed merchants and people of the lower classes to come and have their cases heard as well. None of the rich and affluent enjoyed being mixed with such "rabble", as they called it, but they never said anything like that in front of her.

 

Corvo pondered the situation. While there was never any evidence to connect him to the "Masked Man", there were more than a few whispers regarding his position of Lord Protector for not one, but two Empresses, and his mysterious pardon from guilt. Some still accused him as being Jessamine's killer. Others that he was Emily's father. And the gossip only grew stronger as he resumed his post, and Emily constantly asked him for advice. He addressed none of those rumors. His service may have been to the office of the Empress, but his loyalty was to the little girl sitting in that office.

 

Corvo knocked on the doors, a muffled "Enter" coming from the other side. He edged into the room, revealing books sprawled out over the central table. Instantly recognized were some maps and diagrams, each detailing the direction of trade and common travel within the city.

 

"So you're saying that the plague reports stated infection spreading fastest along these routes?" Emily inquired.

 

Callista nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."

 

"I've told you before Callista, you don't need to call me that in private."

 

"I know, but I do it so that you can grow used to hearing it at all times. It is who you are now."

 

Corvo smiled at the exchange. It was like this every day, Emily trying to allow people to act relaxed with her, but Callista constantly acting in a manner that she believed would best school the young ruler. Corvo himself referred to Emily as "your Majesty" just as regularly. At first it hurt the girl, until she saw the gleam in his eye. She knew that she would now always be Empress, but to Corvo, she would also be that little girl that insisted on playing hide-and-seek each day.

 

"So if the plague spread across these primary lines of travel, would it make sense to administer Anton and Piero's cure along the same lines?"

 

Callista knitted her brow, "It may work, your Majesty, though you do realize the plague was spread by living things? The cure can't be spread by the rats themselves."

 

Emily's gaze wandered, her mind lost in thought.

 

"Your Majesty?"

 

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just wondering if there may be a way for our two geniuses to make that happen. It would be much more convenient than having our men out distributing it themselves. Anyway, I believe I would like to meet with General Curnow to start organizing guards to administer the cure. If Burrows used these roads to spread the plague, I will use them to be rid of it."

 

"As you wish. I will send a message to him later this day." Callsita said. There was a note of pride in her voice. Corvo thought it was because of her uncle now occupying such a highly ranked and trusted position, as head of the City Watch. He had to admit, Callista was right about him, Geoff Curnow was indeed a "good man". He inspired trust in the guards under his command, and goodwill in the people he served. The fact that he did not respond to either the bribes or threats of the aristocracy was just as impressive.

 

But he then realized that Callista's pride was not in her uncle. It was in Emily, her student and Empress. The zeal with which Emily wanted to help her people, great and small, was inspiring. And while the nobles did not like it, the commoners already looked to her for direction. The Empress, in turn looked to him for guidance. So much pressure and responsibility, unjustly thrust onto her. He tried his best to relieve it. Today, unfortunately, would not be one of those days.

 

Corvo cleared his throat to gain their attention.

 

The ruler and tutor turned to face him, both a little surprised at how they had forgotten his entrance.

 

"I apologize for interrupting your deliberations, Milady, but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. In private, if you will."

 

Emily looked a bit puzzled. _Why would Corvo wish to talk alone? He is always willing to speak freely in front of Callista._  "Yes, of course." She turned to Callista. "If you would, kindly deliver my request for a meeting with General Curnow now. I know you said you would do so this afternoon, but the sooner the better."

 

"Of course, your Majesty." Callista did a slight curtsey and then left the room, giving the Lord Protector a quizzical glance as she left. As always, the man's face was inscrutable. She gave an inwards sigh as she closed the study door.

 

Emily fixed her gaze on her guardian. "What is this about Corvo? You never ask to see me in private these days, I always come to you if I need your help."

 

Corvo took a deep breath, knowing how difficult this next part would be. "It is about the man who killed your mother."

 

Emily's breath hitched in her throat. The man who killed her mother. His face was frozen in her mind's eye. The short hair, the angular cut of his face, the cold eyes. At times it was his face that woke her up at night. "What of him? You told me he had fled the city with the rest of his band."

 

Corvo lowered his gaze. "He owes me a debt. I spared his life, but on a condition. He knew, as I did, that I could have taken his life. I didn't. Instead, I let him live. When he asked me why, I made it clear. Just as he was a weapon used by Burrows, I am a blade held by the Kaldwin's. First your mother, and now you."

 

He looked up into Emily's eyes. "As such, his fate was not mine to judge, but for you to decide. Today I have called in this debt. He wishes to meet you, for this purpose." As Corvo finished his words, the thoughts swirling through Emily's head were clear to see. She never wanted the power to take a life, and hated seeing Corvo called an assassin. But this man haunted her thoughts, both waking and sleeping. And he had killed her mother.

 

"I will see him. Now. I'm sure you have a way to contact him. Tell him to meet me where we first met each other, all that time ago." Her voice was strained, whether between fear or anger, he could not tell.

 

"As you wish, your Majesty." Corvo strode toward the door, intent on contacting Daud and clearing the Tower roof so their meeting could be in private. He stopped at the entrance. "Before I forget, I believe you should listen to these before meeting with the man." Corvo held up two slips of audiograph machine paper, and placed them next to the appropriate machine.

 

"And what are they, exactly?"

 

"Perspective, your Majesty."


	2. Judgment

It didn't take long to arrange the meeting. Corvo told the Tower guards to vacate the roof garden and wait at the entrance for orders, as the Empress wished to spend some time in private with her departed mother. Despite their opinions of her or her rule, none of them objected to her spending time at Jessamine's grave. Almost all of them had experienced loss themselves, if not due to combat, due to the damnable disease Burrows brought in. They could respect the desire to spend time with your mother, even if they had departed this world. And so, an hour from high-noon, the gardens were deserted, except for a silent child and a grim protector.

 

"He is coming, isn't he Corvo?" Emily asked impatiently. "I want done with this business."

 

"Yes Milady, he will be with us shortly."

 

"How can you be so certain?"

 

Corvo felt an itching sensation on the back of his left hand. "… A feeling, Milady."

 

And then as if leaves were scattered by a strong autumn breeze, the shadows gathered in a single form, and there stood Daud, the Blade of Dunwall. His attire hadn't changed, the same coat and gloves, blade hanging easily at his side, face still a mass of sharp features. "Corvo."

 

"Daud." Corvo knew what would happen if they drew swords. Corvo had managed to best him once before. They had traded blows, and Corvo came out as the victor. By sparing the assassin's life, Daud was forced into his debt. And now, it was time to collect that debt.

 

Daud's eyes moved to the girl standing before him. He recognized those eyes. Though he did not cry in his sleep like her, he too was haunted. When he killed Jessamine, he saw her eyes, in that moment of death. It was always at that time, in that moment where they knew that their life was over, that truth was revealed. Some had fear in their eyes. Others held onto their righteous indignation. But her? She held sorrow. Not that she was dying, but sorrow for her daughter, who lost her innocence. Sorrow for Corvo, a stronger bond she never had known. And sorrow for him. Daud didn't know how, but she knew he was merely a tool for another's plans. And she felt pity for him, in that one moment. No one else ever had. And it haunted him. For the first time, he had felt regret. And now, it was time to pay.

 

Emily was frightened. The Man in Red, the one who killed her mother and then swept her away from her protector. The cause of all of this. He stood before her, looking down on her. Then she remembered the weeks of imprisonment, the ridicule by the Pendeltons, and how she was merely a tool used by Burrows, and then the Loyalists. Her fear quickly became anger, and she took a step forward. "I've been told that your life is mine, assassin."

 

Daud looked this girl in the eye. Merchant princes, ladies of decadence, all had fallen before him, and all had been scared. But this one had seen death. This one knew loss. And this one knew him. He dropped to one knee, and bowed his head. "Yes, your Majesty."

 

"Why come here? Why not flee this city?" demanded Emily.

 

"Because, your Majesty, my life was spared by your Lord Protector. He holds my life in his hands. And since you command him, that debt moves to you."

 

Emily tried not to let her surprise show on her face. She already knew what Corvo had told her, and had no reason to doubt him. But to see this man, this monster, kneel before her, she did not know how to react. Remembering who she was, what she was, Emily took a deep breath before addressing him, "Do you have anything to say for your crimes? To plead your case?"

 

"No, your Majesty. Even if it was Burrows that paid and ordered the murder of the late Empress, I was the one to kill her. So I am the one to bear the guilt." He drew his blade. How many lives its edge had taken, no one, not even Daud, could fathom. He held it in front of himself, palms forward, arms outstretched. "My life, and death, is in your hands."

 

Corvo watched the entire exchange, nervous. He knew that Daud was the most dangerous man in the Isles. Yes, he had beaten the Blade in single combat, but that was when he felt he had nothing to lose. Now? He would have to protect Emily, and even calling for the Guard would have been a risk. His nerves were for a different reason now. Emily had been working hard for months to correct the wrongdoings of both Burrows and Havelock. Attempting to cure the plague, giving aid to the impoverished, beginnings diplomatic relations with the other Isles, all of it was in the name of peace. But this was the final demon she had to confront, the last monster in the shadows.

 

Emily quietly, tentatively, reached out for the blade. Her hand wrapped around the hilt, and she lifted it from the assassin's hands. It was lighter than she expected, and then she realized what this was. This was the sword that had killed her mother. She fought off a wave of nausea. She looked from the blade to Daud, head still bowed, arms now reaching towards the ground. She composed herself, and then cleared her throat. "Daud, Blade of Dunwall, leader of the Whalers; you are charged with the crime of regicide, conspiring against the crown, and treason, which are punishable by death. How do you plead?"

 

"Guilty, your Majesty." No doubt in his words, a simple statement.

 

Corvo waited. What would Emily do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story will have two endings to it, a High and Low Chaos decision. Curious which you’ll find more appropriate.


	3. Vengeance

The blade suddenly seemed very heavy. All of her decisions had been about the ability for people to choose life. And now, here was a man that had decided to deprive a person of that choice, and in doing so, made some many others suffer in turn. He had not just killed her mother, but also the Empress of the Isles, dooming so many others to suffering from the chaos her murder had caused. She felt the anger boil inside her, demanding release. And the key for that release lay in her hand. "For your crimes, you are judged guilty, and your punishment shall be carried out forthwith."

 

Daud heard her judgment and closed his eyes. He exhaled calmly. Then he felt the blade cut into his neck. It was jerky and unsteady, not strong enough to kill cleanly. _So this is how it ends? Fitting, killed in the name of justice for a death I caused._ He felt the blade lift slightly, and he struggled to take one last, final breath. Then he felt its edge bite into his neck one last time, the void crushing him from all around.

 

Corvo watched, and waited. This decision did not necessarily surprise him. After all, he had to use every ounce of self-control to not kill Daud himself at first. But now the assassin was dead. But even as the crimson poured out from the wound, the Lord Protector knew his legacy would not be soon forgotten. He heard the clatter of steel on cobblestone, and looked to his charge. He saw Emily's head shudder, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, ever so gently to turn her around. When he saw her face, he saw the pained and distraught features. "Emily?"

 

When she heard her name, all sense of self-control broke. She flung herself into Corvo's arms, and wept, freely and openly. Even though she was familiar with death, this was the first life she had taken of her own choice. "Did I make the right decision Corvo?" She managed to choke out between sobs. "Did I do the right thing?" Her breathing became labored, heaving air in between her cries of pain, remembering the legacy she had been left with; a dead mother, a broken nation, and a mistrustful court.

 

Corvo remained silent, for he did not have an answer for her. There was never a clear answer when it came to taking a life. Even the hardest criminal had a choice, at some point. But Daud, and all the evil he had caused, was no more. The last loose end had been tied up, and looking at the slowly spreading pool of blood, Corvo knew it would not be the last death to weigh on Emily's conscience. Times were going to be tough, and he would do what he could to serve his Empress. But at that moment, she was not Emily Kaldwin, Empress of the Isles. She was Emily, just a scared little girl. And so he held her tight, rubbing her back between each sob, knowing the road before them would be long indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what could be considered the High Chaos ending. Do you think it’s fitting?


	4. Mercy

Emily flexed her fingers around the handle of the blade. How many had been killed by this very sword? By the man that stood in front of her? The very men imprisoned in the depths of the Tower itself? How much better would it be if men like him and his ilk were killed early on? Would her mother still be alive, would her nation still be alive, would the plague have never happened?

 

She tried to look around for something, anything to give her a clue as to what to do. The gulls simply flew overhead, the plants swaying in the winds, and the two men both remained where they were, offering nothing to calm her mind. Then, Emily looked to her side at the grave of her mother. Her mother had been a kind woman, devoted to her people. Emily recalled the words she had heard on the audiograph just minutes before coming up here. A final message, not from Empress to heir, but from mother to daughter. _You’ll sir on the throne someday, and will do well I hope,_ her mother had said. _I believe you’ll rise to the challenge._  And those words that made the most difference _stay good-hearted, Emily_. To stay good-hearted. She looked over her shoulder to Corvo. He stood there, the picture of calm passiveness, but in her eyes, she saw understanding. He knew what this moment meant, how it would define her. Her eyes traveled back to the blade, and then to the assassin. _Stay good-hearted_.

 

She turned to the side and tossed the blade to the ground. It clattered loudly as it hit the stones. Emily turned back to the kneeling form in front of her. "Look at me." She saw Daud hesitate, a slight jerk of the neck. "Look at me Daud."

 

Cautiously, the Blade raised his head, slowly bringing his eyes to return the gaze of the girl before him. There it was again. The same look as those eyes. The ones that saw into him, and had pity for him. How long had it been since he felt the guilt of his actions?

 

Emily set her face, her eyes penetrating the man before her, "As Empress of the Isles, I cannot absolve you of these crimes, for they are too grand in scope or magnitude to simply be erased," then her eyes softened, and tears came welling up "but as the daughter of a dead mother, and from one who has lost so much to another who has felt such pain, I forgive you." And then she did something which neither Daud, or even Corvo, would have ever predicted.

 

She stepped forward and embraced him.

 

It wasn't a real hug, but her tiny arms wrapped around the assassins neck as she cried. Daud felt his façade crack, just a little, as he whispered, just loud enough for each of them to hear, "I'm sorry."

 

Emily stood back and wiped her eyes. "Rise Daud."

 

Daud quickly came to his feet, eyes downcast.

 

"As I said, I cannot absolve you of your crimes. However, I understand that you acted upon the order of another, and in your life, you were simply used as the tool for another's intent. As such, I recommend you take your men and go, leave Dunwall and Gristol altogether. As long as you take no action against myself or my people, I promise to not pursue."

 

"Thank you… your Majesty." Daud bowed low, for the first time showing true deference to another. He then turned and disappeared as quickly as he had come, his blade left discarded on the ground.

 

Corvo looked down at Emily, amazed at the choice she had made. Yes, he had avoided taking life whenever he could. But he had not the strength to forgive any of those he had brought to justice. What Emily had just shown was something he could never teach her. He looked down at the grave nearby. _Thank you Jessamine, for making her able to forgive_. Corvo reached down to turn his charge around, and looked to see her staring at Jessamine's grave as well.

 

"Did I make the right decision Corvo?"

 

There was no simple answer for her. She had shown compassion and mercy, something which many viewed as weakness, and something the Isles sorely lacked. People would want to take advantage of such perceived softness. But they didn't know the women of the Kaldwin family. They had spines of steel and hearts of fire. As he kneeled down to look her in the eye, a soft breeze passed through the columns. "What do you think Emily?"

 

Emily looked from Corvo's eyes, to the plaque on her mother's grave, to the discarded blade, and finally to the city sprawled out before her. _Stay good-hearted_. She turned back to her guardian. A ghost of a smile played on her lips. "Yes," she said, "yes I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the Low Chaos ending.   
> So, which did you choose? Let me know if you enjoyed the story at all!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story a few years back, when only the first game had been released. This is part of my effort to transfer my old stories from FanFiction over here to Archive. Hope y’all enjoy!


End file.
